


A Belated Apology

by Caaroline



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaroline/pseuds/Caaroline
Summary: What if old Altair gets to talk with Tazim and apologize after all those years?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	A Belated Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fic. No relationship implicated other than that of canon. I just really need to hear Altair apologize even if it's too late.
> 
> A Russian translation is available at: [Никогда не поздно извиниться](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9378203) by [MiannaLanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiannaLanna)

“What was my father like?”, asked the young man, curiosity shining in his eyes, “They say you fought side by side once.”

“Yes, we fought together for the Order, against the likes of the Saracens and Templars. Your father was a good man. Brave, devoted, loyal, both to me and the Order.” Although that was so long ago, Altair reflected, almost like another lifetime.

“Were you close?”

“Your father and I? No.” Altair smiled ruefully, remembering the old wounds, “We were never really close. My pride and insolence had cost him his arm and his brother. I’m afraid that would always lie between us.”

“But mother said…”, Tazim hesitated, “…mother said that father trusted you like his own brother. That he respected you more than anyone else.”

The old man winced, as though stung by the words. Lost in his thoughts, Altair let memory brought him back to the day when he finally comprehended the true meaning of the tenets, when he finally had the courage to apologize. Yes, Malik had forgiven him and never held a grudge against him since then. He even shouldered Altair’s sin and took blame upon himself. Because that’s just who he was. Determined, resolved, and…trusting.

“Yes, of course he did.” Altair signed, the truth of it dawned upon him. “Your father and I were very different. I am a man of past, always clinging to old wounds and guilt. But your father…once his mind was made, he just moved on and never looked back. My biggest regret is that I never truly knew him until the last of his days.”

Tazim smiled, longing and pride glittering in his grey-green eyes. Malik’s eyes.

Altair was suddenly hit by a wave of emotions. Looking straight into those eyes, he felt all those years of guilt and remorse falling away. He saw Malik’s emaciated figure curling up against the floor, the pain and shame in those eyes when Altair delivered him from the dungeon. He had died feeling ashamed, thinking that he had failed Altair when it’s anything but that.

I had wronged you, Malik, for so many years. Altair silently apologized. I should be the one feeling ashamed.

“I’m sorry.” muttered the old man, never taking his eyes away, “I truly am.”

Malik’s eyes softened, looking back at him with the same determination and trust as ever.

“You have my forgiveness. You always do.”


End file.
